1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to canoes and more particularly relates to a seat construction for canoes in which the seat may be readily adjusted to different positions to accommodate different paddlers. Further, the seat construction enables the seat to be readily positioned for optimum weight distribution of the paddler or paddlers in the canoe and moreover, enables the paddler to position himself for maximum effectiveness in paddling the canoe. More specifically, the seat construction enables the seat or seats to be positioned near the middle of the canoe such that either a single paddler or multiple paddlers, as the case may be, are positioned near the middle of the canoe to improve planing of the canoe on the water and also to position the paddler near the side of the canoe at the widest point of the canoe whereby maximum strength of the paddler can be utilized in the paddling action to thus improve paddling efficiency. The seat construction of the invention also enables the seats and associated frame to be removed from one canoe and placed on another canoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various adjustable seat constructions are known in the prior art for increasing the comfort of the user and for facilitating weight distribution in the boat.
Examples of some prior art seat constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 149,913; 294,029; 2,299,178; 2,836,223 and 3,718,365. However, some of the seat constructions disclosed in these patents are movable only in one or the other of the transverse and longitudinal directions of the boat and other seat constructions are secured to the existing seats in the boat, thus limiting the positioning of the seats. Moreover, the seat construction shown in some of these patents are relatively complex and heavy and are not readily movable from one boat to the other. Additionally, none of the seat constructions shown in these patents relates to a canoe and wherein the object of the adjustable seat construction and the structure thereof is to improve planing of the canoe on the water and to position the paddler for maximum effectiveness in paddling the canoe. In other words, none of these patents recognized the particular problem recognized by Applicant and solved by his structure.